


Gas, Weights, and Protein Shakes

by fBattle



Category: GWPS
Genre: Eproctophilia, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Farting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fBattle/pseuds/fBattle
Summary: Javier Escalera is a weak nerd who decides to change that. He goes to his nearby gym and is surprised to meet the owner, Anton Dumont. He agrees to help Javi train, but Javi soon learns that Anton is a very gassy man. Can Javier deal with the gas while reaching for his dream of becoming swole.
Kudos: 5





	1. Meet Anton

So I’m shy, sue me. 

I’m self-conscious and awkward, which is why I decided to start working out. I fell down a tumblr rabbit hole and discovered bodybuilding. The mass monsters that exude confidence, hitting poses that show of the artistic forms of the human body. I had to become a part of this world, so I started working out at the local gym. 

But old habits die hard, and I wasn’t ready to enter a full gym by myself with no experience. I decided to start going at 11pm. The way I saw it, very few people would be there at that time, and anyone who works out that late is probably an expert that I may be able to get some tips from. So I grabbed my gym bag, plucked up some courage, and headed to the gym. 

As I pulled up to the gym, I saw that the parking lot was empty. Good! I’ll be able to settle into the new location without worrying about standing out. I got out my car, excited to start the new chapter in my life. I approached the door, but a curious sign on the door stood out to me. 

“Between midnight and 3am, ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK”

Weird.

Well, it was only 11:30, so if something was going to happen at midnight, I’d just leave.

I walked inside the gym and couldn’t wait to get started. The YouTuber I got my workout from (AlphaDestiny) recommended that I stretch before I warm up, so I put my headphones in, headed to the stretching area, and started warming up. 15 minutes later, I got ready to start my back day. 

First exercise, Barbell Row. I look around the gym and I see the platform that people do rows, deadlifts and squats on. I pulled up AlphaDestiny’s tutorial, and started warming up for my barbell row. I got through that exercise easily enough, finishing 5 sets, right as the clock turned 12. 

As I was putting my weight plates away, a tall, black guy walked in. He was wearing grey sweatpants, a large hoodie, and a baseball cap. Though I couldn’t see his physique, his aura was that of someone who knew what he was doing.

“Yo.” He said, nodding his head towards me.

“W-What’s up?” I replied.

And that was it. After our brief exchange, he went over to the bench press and began warming up. 

While stretching, I finally got a good look at the guy who was benching. He was moving two plates on each side and seemed to have no trouble getting the weight up. Meanwhile, I was struggling to row 95lbs. By the time I finished my rows, he had 4 plates on each side. Holy shit, I thought, is he really gonna lift that?

By this point he had removed his hoodie, revealing the chiseled muscle underneath. Fuck. He has my dream body. He looked just like those pro bodybuilders, except where those guys are hulking mass monsters, the muscle on his frame was leaner, more athletic appearing. He was still huge, but he could easily be a model. I didn’t realize I was staring at him until he turned to look at me, then said something I couldn’t hear over my music.

I removed the earbuds “A-Are you talking to me?” I stammered.

He looked around the painfully empty gym, “Yes, you. You’re the only other person here. Can you spot me?”

“Sure,” I replied, “But I don’t think I’d be any help. This is literally my first day in the gym.”

“I don’t need help. I’m just being safe. Trust me, I’m definitely going to get this up. I just need you there for insurance.” He spoke with such confidence that I had no choice.

As I walked over to his area, a pungent smell began to assault my nose. Was that him? I made a mental note to always shower before coming to the gym. 

I got behind him and put my hands under the bar, praying that he wouldn’t need my help. He unracked the weight and slowly brought it down. Then the weight began to stall, I could see him pushing, but the weight wasn’t moving back up. I tensed up, and began to grip the bar tighter, getting ready to lift with all my might, but below me there was a growling, primal “NO!” from under me. With a huge push, and an almighty yell, the 405 lbs slowly began to rise.

“Come on man, you got this!” I was yelling like the guys in the Instagram videos I would watch.

The weight was almost all the way up, and he pushed with all his might.

“ARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”

**PPPPPPRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!**

As he finished the rep, he also ripped a loud fart that echoed throughout the silence of the gym.

A sickening wind washed over me and I threw my hands over my face to shield me from the smell. It didn’t help, and I began to cough violently. I ran, escaping the blast radius and slowly began to recover my breath.

The guy came over and helped me stand upright, “I’m sorry man, are you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said, speaking in between deep gulps of fresh air, “I’m good. Just wasn’t expecting that fart.” I started chuckling, “I guess it helped you get that weight up, though. Congrats on that, by the way. Was that personal best for you?”

He nodded, beaming. “I never get a chance to lift that heavy, since I always train alone. But since I saw you here, I knew I had someone to spot me. I wasn’t about pass up an opportunity like that, I knew I could get that weight up. Thanks for the spot, man. And you handled my gas like a real champ. Most people would have thrown up or passed out. But I guess you ignored the warning on the door because you could handle the danger.”

He was smiling broadly as he shoved out his hand to me, “I’m Anton Dumont, happy to meet you!”

I returned the handshake, “Nice to meet you, I’m Javier Escalera.” I couldn’t believe I had made a new gym friend so easily, then I realized what he had said earlier, “Wait…you’re the reason for that sign at the door? Why?”

“Well…you got a small taste of it just now. I…”, he smiled nervously, I imagined him blushing under his chocolate skin, “I pass gas frequently in the gym. Any time I exert any serious effort, I end up squeezing out a fart. It’s been like this since I’ve been a kid. And they’re always loud! But ever since I started bodybuilding, my diet has made the gas smell foul too. I’m not allowed to use the gym during daytime hours.”

“Hence the sign.” I observed. The pieces were starting to come together. But one thing still bothered me. “Not to be rude,” I wondered, “But why didn’t they just kick you out altogether?”

His nervous smile morphed into a proud one. “I own half the gym!”

“Wait, seriously? That’s awesome!” I exclaimed.

“Yep, my roommate and I bought the place a year ago. Unfortunately, due to my gas, we had to come to a compromise about when I can use the gym. He’s the daytime personal trainer. I handle the late night clients.”

“You’re a trainer? How many clients do you have?”

“…None. You can guess why. We even have a special deal. Your first 3 months with me are free.”

“3 Months free? That’s a killer deal.” 

His eyes lit up, "You interested? Because I really need a workout partner, so forget the deal, I'll train you for free if you agree to help me." 

My heart started racing, this has to be too good to be true. "What's the catch?" I asked skeptically. 

He chuckled, "Did you forget already?" 

**PPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTT**

His ass sang out, and another wave of nausea washed over me. I began to cough again, but I steeled myself and controlled my breathing. If these death farts were what I had to deal with to train with this beast, I hope I could manage. 

"F-for free?" I spat out between breaths. 

"Yep." His excitement was tangible, "Training and meal plan." 

"Meal plan?" I wondered. 

"Yep.” He explained, “You don't get a body like this..." 

He flexed his bicep. 

**PPPPBBBBBBTTTT**

Then he laughed at his mini-explosion. "...or farts like that, without a good diet. "

"I'm gonna fart like you too? Is that even possible?" I wondered, imagining myself as a gassy swole beast. 

"You'll see. Bodybuilders are some of the gassiest people ever. I'll get you right man! So do we have a deal?" The excitement in his eyes was contagious.

I took a deep breath, the last bit of fresh air I would ever take in this gym. "It's a deal." 

I extended my hand to shake on it, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a tight hug. As soon as I was in his embrace, the mother of all bombs was unleashed. 

**PPPPPRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTT** _sssssssssssssssssssssssss_

The explosion was the scary part, but as the fart trailed off, I noticed the faint hiss that told me that it wasn't over. I tried to pull away from the hug, but he was too strong and didn't seem to notice me struggling. 

_ssssssssssssssssssssssss_

The silent fart continued and my eyes began to water, my mind went blank, and I instantly began to regret my decision. But we made a deal, and now my dream body was within my grasp. I endured his silent killer, made plans to train with him tomorrow and quickly walked out of the gym. 

As I was leaving, Anton started doing pull-ups, each one resulting in a mini-nuke being released. I marveled at his strength and his gas and vowed that I would become his equal one day. 

I couldn't wait to start training again.


	2. The Christmas Kiss

I awoke to a Christmas message from Anton,

"I signed you up for your first contest! I believe in you! Merry Christmas!"

I jumped out of bed and begin typing furiously on my phone.

"Uhh...contest? We haven't even had our first training session yet."

His reply was instant.

"I know, but you've got me training you! This will be a great way to show off your progress. And I entered you in the rookie division for Classic Physique, so you'll only be up against other first-timers." I could feel his excitment through the text.

I don't know...me? In a bodybuilding competition? I chuckled at the thought of me, with chiseled muscle, hitting those fluid poses for the audience.

Then I realized that I loved that thought.

I happily began to type my affirmative response, when another message lit up my phone.

"Hey, sorry for springing that up on you. I tend to get a little overexcited and I'm really looking forward to training you. I'll withdraw your name from the contest. Sorry for bothering you on your holiday. "

I hurried through my response, hoping to stop the cancellation.

"Wait a minute! I never said I didn't want to do it! I trust you man, if you think you can get me ready for August, then I’m your guy!”

After a long time, he finally responded "You just made this the best Christmas ever!"

I started to reply, but mid-sentence I got another text from him, This time a video message. He was in the gym locker room, wearing a Santa Hat and posing trunks. With a huge smile on his face, he said, “You’ll look like me this time next year!” Then he struck a front double bicep pose. “Merry Christmas!!!”

**PPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!!!**

Then the video ended.

Damn...what a sales pitch. I’m getting more and more excited at the thought of me as a muscle beast on stage. But then I realized, is Anton at the gym right now? On Christmas? I texted him again.

“Are you at the gym right now?”

“Yep. Chest Day!!“

“But it’s Christmas! You aren’t celebrating? Having dinner with the family?”

“No, my roommate went home for the holidays, and...I don’t really have any other family.”

“Fuck that. I’m coming to the gym, and we’re gonna get in our first workout, then you’re coming to my house for Chrismas with my family!”

“Uhh...are you sure? Even with my gas problem?”

“Well, I can’t imagine you’d have to exert yourself too much, it’s just Christmas dinner, but if one slips out, we can just blame it on my dad. He’s normally the gassy one.”

“Haha sure man. I’ll see you in a few!”

I sprang out of bed, threw on my gym clothes and sped to the gym. It was open, but unsurprisingly, Anton was the only one there. I picked up on his trademark scent as soon as I walked in, and I mentally prepared myself for the olfactory onslaught. 

“Yo, Javier! Ready to obliterate those pecs!” Anton bounded over to me and clapped me on the chest.

“Y-yeah, what should I do first?” I stammered. Fuck. It’s way easier to talk to this guy in text messages.

“Well first we have to warm-up, make sure your muscles are ready to handle this beating! So first we’ll stretch, then we’ll start with some light weights.”

And so our workout began. After our warm up, we started with the bench press. 

There were two flat benches, so we set up Anton’s weights on one. When I moved to set up the barbell on my bench, he stopped me. “Hang on, buddy. You’re gonna start with the dumbbells. It’s usually easier to learn than the bench press.”

With the dumbbells in my hands, I felt powerful, and ready to fuck shit up. Anton was spotting me, and with him behind me I knew I was safe and doing everything properly. I got through my first set with little issue. I set the weights down and moved over to Anton’s bench to spot his set. He was working with 4 plates again, 405lbs. Fucking amazing. He took a deep breath, flexed his core, and started pushing the weight. But as usual, with the first rep came the farts, and god were they glorious.

**PRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBTTTTT!!!!!!**

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!**

**PRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!!!**

**PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!**

And with the fifth and final rep, he finished it off with a

_FFFFFFFsssssssssssssssssssssssssss_ that trailed on for another 15 seconds.

I managed to endure most of it by covering my face with my shirt, but the last one lingered for a long time. The smell was still around as I got ready for my set, nearly choking me. But I got my bearings back, and continued the workout.

An hour later, we were done. I felt tired, but amazing. My first step in my journey was complete. Now to enjoy Christmas dinner with my new friend.

I followed Anton to his house so he could drop off his car and ride with me to my parent's place. His house was modestly sized, but definitely nicer than my shitty apartment.

While he was walking to my car, he stopped for a second. I rolled down the window to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Give me a minute," he said. "I know you said you didn't mind, but I don't want to fart around your family. That's one hell of a bad first impression. So I'm gonna clear myself out, and hopefully that will last until the end of dinner."

He said he needed a minute, but it was more like five. Anton stood in his driveway and just cut loose, unleashing blast after blast.

**PPPPHHHHHBBBBFFFFF**

**FFFFFFWWWWWBBBBPPPP**

**RRRRRFFFFFOOOOOOBBBBB**

**BBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAMMMMMMMPPPPTTTTTTTTT**

**PPPPPPHHHHHHHWWWWWWWRRRBBBBBB**

**FFFFFRRRRRRRMMMMMTTTTTT**

**FFFFFFRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTTTT**

**PPPHHHRRRRBBTT**

**BBBBWWWWRRRPPPP**

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

I looked on in disgusted awe. "You done?" I asked warily.

Anton looked as though he just orgasmed, "Yeah, I'm done." Then he bounded into my car.

We drove to my house and evrything went swimmingly. I introduced Anton to my family, and dinner was amazing. We exchanged gifts, and I got a lot of new workout clothes. My mom even got something for Anton, a new shaker bottle, though she only knew that he was coming that day. And miraculously, Anton didn't fart at all during dinner. Though as the night was winding down, he shot me a text.

"I'm about to go nuclear, is it alright if we go?"

I looked over and saw him chatting with my dad, trying to hide a pained expression. I could sense the panic he was feeling, so I announced that I had to leave, said my good-byes to everyone and left.

We had barely started driving when Anton nuked my car, and it didn't end until we made it back to his house.

**PPPHHOOOORRRBBLLLLFFFFTT!!!**

**BBRRRMMMMMMMPPPHHH!!!**

**BRRRMPPPHHH! FFRPPPPT! FRRPPTT!**

**BBRRMMPPPHHH!**

**BBRRRMMPPPPPPPPFFRBBBRT!**

**FFROOOOMMPPPHH!**

**FRRROOMMPH!**

**BRRRMMPPPHHH!**

**FRRBBBBRRRFTTTT!**

**BBBRRMMPPPHHH!**

**BRRMPPPHHH!**

**BBRRMMPPPBBBBBTT!**

**FFRMMMBBBRT!**

**FFRBBT!**

**PPPPRRRRBBBBRBBBBTTT!**

**SSSSSSHHHRRRMMPPPHH!**

**PPHHBBBRTT!**

And ended it with his trademark

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

I was expecting to vomit, but surprisingly, I started to get used to it. Then I realized that my dick was hard. Holy shit, when did that happen?

I looked over at Anton, farting his life away with a look of pure relief on his face. I started noticing how sexy he was, and how lucky I was that he decided to train me. I leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for making this an amazing Christmas!"

He looked shocked, then nervous, then he mumbled something that I couldn't hear, and quickly got out of my car, taking all his stink with him.

Fuck.

Fuck!

FUCK!!!

I fucked up. I moved too fast. I don't even know if he's into guys. I never make the first move! What was I thinking!! Oh right, I wasn't. At least not with the correct head.

I looked down at my crotch, still bulging from the fart symphony that had occurred minutes earlier.

"Thanks for nothing."


	3. The Heat Is On

"Come on, bro! Get it up! UP!"

Devin yelled from over me, and with the last bit of my strength, I got the final rep of my bench press up. As I reached the top of movement, I let out a tiny

**PRRRRRT**

"Sorry! I'm really sorry." I said, feeling myself redden.

"Man, Anton's my roommate. You're gonna have to come harder than that to faze me, besides there's no one around, so you're all good."

Then he looked at me slyly, "Diet's starting to get to you, huh?"

"Oh my God, yes!" I started laughing. "Start the day with oats and eggs, middle of the day it's a protein shake, rice and beans for dinner, fiber bars as snacks in between. It's ridiculous!"

"It can be." Devin explained while chuckling, "And you're only 160lbs right now, imagine how much of that Anton and I have to eat. I could clear this place right now with a solid rip."

"You think? I'd like to see that." I challenged him.

Devin laughed joyfully, "I'd love to, but there's a reason I'm the daytime trainer, and Anton's the night guy. If I start blasting off here, I'll lose all our business."

"Good point," I agreed, "I've gotten so used to lifting with Anton, that I just expect the gas attack by now."

"Well you're done with your workout today, so I can show you how I like to 'cut loose', let's hit the sauna." Devin said with a smirk, walking towards the locker room. I followed him.

I guess I should explain what happened after the...Christmas Kiss.

After I made it back home, I banged my head against the wall for an hour. Then I composed and deleted about 20 different texts to send to Anton. After staring at the blank phone screen for another hour, I decided to wait until our next workout to talk about what happened.

Unfortunately, the next day he texted me.

"Hey man, sorry about this but I gotta cancel our three workouts this week. I'm going out of town for another friend's competition, and I'm spending the whole week there. If you still want to train, I can set you up with daytime sessions with my roommate Devin."

"He doesn't want to see me." Echoed through my mind as I read and re-read the text and typed, "That sucks to hear. Wish your friend the best of luck, and please do set me up with Devin. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks" was his solemn response.

And that was the last time we spoke.

He'll be back next week, and today's the last day I'll be lifting with Devin, who has become a good friend in a short amount of time. Hopefully the next time I see Anton, I'll be able to fix this situation.

I followed Devin to the sauna. The men's sauna here is huge, at least twice the size of my bedroom. There were already a few guys in there, which led Devin to announce in a booming voice, "Alright guys, you know the drill! It's time for my daily air-out. You're welcome to stay if you think you can handle it, but this door is gonna be locked for the next hour. No entry or exit.”

Devin began stripping off his clothes, as the older men quickly gathered their things and exited the sauna. Soon it was just me, Devin, and two other guys. One had perked up when he saw Devin walk in. The other guy didn’t say anything, but kept nervously sneaking glances at us. 

“This is Christian,” Devin motioned to the guy that had noticed us, “You’ll be going up against him that show in August, I’m usually training him at this time, but he did some solo training today.” 

He was extremely lean. If he had clothes on, you wouldn’t think he worked out, but here in the sauna, I could see every detail of his abs, pecs, everything. 

Christian looked me up and down, “You’re competing too?” Then he looked at Devin, “Come on, I know it’s the novice category, but I thought you said it would be a challenge!”

Wait, what? Ouch.

I stood stunned by this overtly disrespectful comment, not sure how to respond. Then he started laughing, a childish laugh that reminded me of a bully from an old 90s movie.

“Careful man, we’ve still got another 6 months until the contest, and Javier has been working his ass off. If you underestimate him, he’ll-

**BRRRRRRRAAAAPPPPPP**

Christian unleashed a sharp fart, cutting Devin off. “Whatever man, can we start airing out? I’ve been here waiting for you. Today’s the day I beat you, old man.”

“Old man? This old man has beaten you 25 times here already.” Devin laughed, then looked over at me, “You’re welcome to join in, I’m sure you need to relieve some pressure.”

“This guy? I can tell you know, he’s not gonna be able to keep up with me, let alone you, Devin. Don’t waste your time, bro.” I was liking him less and less. 

Now I don’t find myself particularly competitve, but someone needed to put this guy in his place. I rememebered the move Anton pulled in his Christmas video. Slowly, I walked over to where Christian was seated, turned around and hit a back double biceps pose, punctuating the pose with a

**PPPRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTT**

It was the biggest fart I had ever ripped. Christian looked stunned, Devin looked proud and I...just kicked the bee’s nest. Christian’s shock morphed into a fiendish smirk. “Ok, I stand corrected. You have some power. But don’t make think that one fart is enough to beat me. He lifted both legs in the air and cut a loud

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

I countered with a gurgling 

**PRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT**

“Umm...excuse me,” the nervous guy mumbled, trying to get our attention. 

Christian grabbed both legs, holding his knees up to his head. For someone appearing so clean-cut, this guy was really going wild. “Alright, amateur hour is over.”

**PRRRRT! PRRRRRRRRT!**

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP**

My eyes grew wide at the three-piece attack on my nostrils. I held my breath and tried to respond, but all I could muster was a wimpy

FFFFsss

“Damn” I said under my breath.

“Ummmmmm...excuse me,” the quiet guy mumbled again.

“What was that! I told you that I was the champ!” Christian went on mocking my loss, but was interrupted by Devin, whose demeanor seemed to change.“Alright Chris, that’s enough! You won this round, good job. But you’re starting to annoy me.”

Christian, still blinded by his victory, continued mocking me. Devin’s eyes grew dark. “Enough!” He forced Christian up against the wall, and pushed his ass into his face.

**PPPPHHHBBBRRMMPPPFFRMMOOOOOMMMPPPHHHBBRRAAAAPPPPFFTTTPPPPHHHBBBRRMMPPPFFRMMOOOOOMMMPPPHHHBBRRAAAAPPPPFFTTT!**

The force of the blast left Christian dazed and almost unconscious. While I was glad he was done teasing me, I still felt a bit bad for him.

“Holy shit Devin,” I said, still marveling at the gas attack, “You might be even better than Anton.”

That broke Devin’s mood, and he began laughing ominously, flashing his pearl white smile at me. “If you’re saying that, you must have never heard Anton fart for real. That was nothing compared to how our battles normally go.”

“But Anton would fart around me all the time. It’s the only reason I’m not gagging from your blast right now.” 

“Those have all been accidental farts. You know about his condition, right?” Devin explained, “But you’ve never heard him cut loose on purpose before, have you? It’s actually really scary, like he becomes a completely different person. You can ask him about that at the party.”

My brow furrowed, “What party?”

“The singles Valentine’s Day Party that I’m throwing tomorrow. All of our friends will be there. It’s a singles mixer, and the goal is to find someone to spend Valentine's day with.” Devin could see the confusion growing on my face, “That son of a bitch, he seriously didn’t invite you? I’m sorry man, well I’M inviting you. Be at my place tonight at 9pm. And...I’ll talk to Anton. I’m not sure what’s going on with him, but try not to take it too personally. He has difficulty being real around people. Hell, back in college, it took him a year to start farting around me.”

“Seriously? But he only lasted about 4 hours at my house without farting, how did he hide that?” I wondered. 

“Exactly! He was holding it in all day, but we still shared the same bedroom. He would go to sleep and accidentally unleash all the gas from that day. It was unbearable.” Devin laughed at the memory. “But my point is, he tends to hide his true self, so I’ll see what’s up. Just come to the party tonight. Ok?”

My heart thumped a bit faster, “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Good. See you then, bro,” Devin smiled at me, then turned his ass into Christian’s face, “Hey, wake up!”

**PPPHHHHHBBBBRRTTT!!!**

Christian eyes remained dazed.

**BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!**

Christian shot up, “Yeah, I’m awake!”

We all looked over at the quiet guy on the other side of the sauna.

“Ummm...are you guys bodybuilders?” he mumbled softly, trying to hide a smile.

After the sauna excursion, Devin and Christian stayed at the gym, chatting with the shy guy. I went home, with the thought of seeing Anton at this party weighing heavily on my mind. While getting dressed, my stomach started gurgling, the post workout shake was starting to hit me. I decided to strike a pose in the mirror

**PPPPHHRRRRMMMMMMPPHHHHH!!!**

“Damn! That was huge,” I chuckled to myself. Then suddenly, my mind was on Anton, hitting poses and farting like a beast.

Ok, it’s definitely gonna be a problem if I think of him every time I fart.


	4. Life of the Party

“Breathe in,” the video said.

I took a deep breath and held it.

“Now breathe out,”

I exhaled, releasing my worries.

“Now relax…”

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBTTTT**

The fart echoed off the floor and sang out in my quiet room.

Guess meditation is out today, I leaned over, and pushed out another,

**PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I chuckled to myself. Then I got angry, why can’t I focus?

As if in answer, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Devin.

“Hey bro, got some bad news.”

“?” I texted.

“So… the party’s cancelled. Most of my guests have gotten, must be the flu or something going around.” He told me.

“Well fuck. I hope they feel better.” Then I realized, “But, our plan!”

“Right, but don’t worry. I already checked with some of the other guys, and they’re feeling fine. So don’t worry, we’re just having a small get together. Which is better, anyway. It’ll be a few of us, basically just the guys from the gym.” Devin explained.

“Ok. Sounds good. What do you need help with?” I wondered.

“Chris needs a ride,” he texted.

“Ha!” a sharp laugh leapt out of my mouth. I opened the camera on my phone and pointed it towards me.

 **PBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTT** “No.”

Devin responded instantly, with his own video,

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB** “Mine was better, come on bro help me out!”

Fuck, that was a good one. “Fine,” I told him, “I do owe you.”

“Thanks bro,” he replied, “and here’s a tip: Chris hates the smell of eggs.”

“Uhh…ok.” I replied. Then I caught on, “Oh. Gotcha.”

Breakfast time.

To get ready for my car ride with Chris, I ate… an ungodly amount of eggs. I stopped counting after 35. Then I topped it off with a protein shake, and a few fiber bars for the hell of it. I was stuffed, and the party wasn’t until the end of the day, so I decided to take a nap.

PBBT

The force of the blast that erupted from my nethers shocked me out of my sleep, and the smell that hit my nose made jump out of bed to escape it. Perfect. Party Time.

Chris lives surprisingly close to me, only a 10-minute drive from my place. I didn’t want to waste any gas on the ride, so I was starting to feel a bit of pain. As I pulled up to his place, my stomach gurgled in anger. Fortunately, he was waiting outside. I stopped, and he got in my car.

“Thanks for the ride,” he mumbled, then he started texting on his phone.

“Yeah, no problem man.” I said nonchalantly, then I started to relax.

The gas was completely silent, but the heat firing from my ass told me that this one was deadly.

A wave of relief washed over me as the foulest egg stench washed over my car. With a huge smile on my face, I glanced over at Chris. He made no indication that anything had happened, he continued to text.

He was trying to ignore me? I chuckled to myself, not today guy. No more silent rippers, I leaned over to my left and started blasting loudly, ripping at a mile a minute.

**BBBRRRRUUPPPPBBBBRRRRRTTT!**

**FFFFRRBBBBBBBBBFFTTT!**

**BBBBMMMMMPPPPPHHH!**

**BBBBBBRRRRRMMMPPPHHH!**

**BBBRRRMMMPPPPPHHHHHH!!!**

**FFFRRRRRRRRRMMMMHHHHHH!**

**FFFFBBBBBBBRRRAAAAPPPPHHH!**

**FFRRRRBBPPPPPPPPPHHHHHT!**

**BBBRRRRUUUMMMMMMPPPPRRRRRTTT!**

**FFFFRRRRRRRAAAABBBBBFFTTT!**

Chris kept his poker face for the entire ride. I had to hand it to him. The toxic gas I was releasing started to make my eyes water, but he still was lazily scrolling through his phone. I started to worry, but then I saw his finger out of the corner of my eye.

It was slowly moving to the window button. With a barely audible click, he pushed it.

Nothing happened. And of course, it wouldn’t, since I locked the windows when he got in the car.

But now I knew it was getting to him.

As I turned onto the street, I could see Anton and Devin’s house at the end of the cul-de-sac. It was now or never, I was going to break him. With one final push, I released the biggest fart of my life. It vibrated the car, caused my ears to ring, and raised the humidity a bit.

**FFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPMMMMHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPMMMMHHHHHH!**

“FUCK! MAN STOP! FUCK! DID YOU ONLY EAT FUCKING EGGS!?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! ROLL DOWN THE WINDOWS!! FUCK!” Chris shrieked at me.

Checkmate.

“Well, we’re already here.” I said with a shit eating grin, as we pulled into the driveway. As I parked, Chris spilled out of the car, gasping for fresh air. I came around and extended my hand, hoping to make peace now that I had proven myself.

“Sorry man just wanted a bit of payback for our duel in the sauna. You caught me unprepared, so I wanted to show you what I could really do.”

Chris looked at my hand with disgust, “Well good job, now you’ve caught me unprepared.” Chris spat back.

“Oh, right.” I may have gotten him to break, but this wasn’t a real battle. “Then how about a real rematch. Next week, gym sauna, during the night when it’s just Anton there. That way we won’t have to hold back.”

He glared me down, then, “Fine” and shook my hand. “I’ll admit, I’m impressed. When you started blasting in the car just now, I was shocked. And the smell of eggs was too much. How did you know I hate eggs?”

“Lucky guess.” I said with an innocent smile.

“Liar.” He laughed, “Ready to head inside?”

“Hell yeah.” I knocked on the door. I heard a loud booming laugh as someone approached the door.

“Hey Cam, you’re gonna have to step it up if you wanna survive this party! Get that weight up, or you’ve got this to deal with!” Anton’s voice resounded jovially. Then I heard a muffled explosion.

**PPPPPBBBRRRMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHTTTT!**

My heart started to flutter as I remembered my intentions, I stood up slightly taller and ran my hand through my hair before I remembered that Chris was standing next to me. His defeated expression had reverted to its usual smug indifference, but I noticed a smirk attempting to form.

Finally, after a fart that lasted ages, Anton opened the door. “Chris! Javi!, what’s good! Come in!!” Oddly enough, he was only looking at Chris as he greeted us.

At that moment, I realized that I hadn’t seen Anton wearing normal clothes before, usually he’s always wearing loose fitting tanks and sweatpants. But now, I was transfixed by the tight-fitting pink button-up shirt and khakis he was sporting. I’d missed that jovial tone of his, and I felt my brain start to go fuzzy. I had intended to talk to him immediately, get everything out in the open, but…I choked.

“Hey man, thanks for inviting us.” I said blandly and shuffled inside.

“Yeah, no problem!” And he clapped me on the back. Since I wasn’t expecting that, I tightened up in surprise, and the last bit of my eggy gas shot out with a

**BBBBBBRRRRRMMMPPPHHH!!!!**

Chris’ eyes went wide as he caught a whiff. He pushed past me and muttered, “Get it together, dude.”

“Hell Yeah, bro! You’re ready to party!” Anton boomed, “We’re gonna have a team farting contest at the end of the night, so be sure to gas up.”

“A team contest?” Chris asked, “What are the teams?”

“We haven’t picked yet, we were waiting for you two to get here.” Anton responded. “We’ll handle that soon.”

My eyes lit up, this would be a perfect chance to reconcile with him. I looked at Anton with hopeful eyes, but he avoided my gaze. He wasn’t acting differently, but I noticed he wasn’t looking me in the eyes.

He’s definitely uncomfortable with me.

My heart sank as I shuffled into the party. Like Devon said, there weren’t many people here, mostly guys I’ve seen at the gym, but there were a few faces I didn’t recognize. I started to mingle a bit, introducing myself to the other guests. I ended up hanging with Chris for a while, but when he pulled out a bong and started smoking, I decided to explore the house a bit more. It had been almost an hour, and I hadn’t seen Devin yet. My quest brought me to the kitchen.

There was a ton of food in the kitchen, and while many of the party classics were there, I noticed that most of the food was meant to cause the most gas. Chips with bean dip, extra spicy hot wings, cabbage soup, and chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. And unsurprisingly, fiber bars, protein bars, and every flavor of protein shake. Surprisingly though, there was also a ton of alcohol. Guess this is everyone’s cheat day.

I was going to start gassing up for the contest, but I heard a voice coming up from a stairwell I hadn’t realized was there. “Come on Cam!! Push! You asked for this, remember!” Devin emerged from the basement and noticed me, “Hey man! Glad you made it!” he beamed. He was wearing cargo shorts, and some clean Jordan’s, but he was shirtless and sweating, which was surprising.

“Yeah, wouldn’t miss it! What were you doing downstairs?” I wondered.

“Remember that guy from the sauna? The one with the killer burp?” Devin explained, “Well, he got a little tipsy and insisted that we train him now, in our basement gym. I agreed, but only if he takes a fart to the face anytime he fails a rep.”

“But we normally train to failure, isn’t he always going to fail at the end.” I asked.

“Exactly!” Devin laughed, while fixing a protein shake “That’s why I need to refuel, he’s been training for the past hour, and I’m starting to run low. You’re welcome to join us. Have you met Mahir yet? He’s another one of our day trainers, he’s downstairs too.”

I was about to answer, but Devin suddenly remembered, “Oh! How was the ride with Chris?”

“I dominated him!” My mood started to rise as I recounted the gassy car ride to Devin. When I finished, I decided to ask him, “Wanna be my partner for this contest?”

His face darkened in confusion, “But what about Anton? I came up with the team contest idea to get you two together!”

I sighed, “I don’t think he wants anything to do with me anymore. He’s been avoiding me.”

Devin’s eyes went from confusion to rage. “I’ll handle this.”

He pulled out his cell phone and began furiously typing. He headed back downstairs, and I heard muffled speaking. Then I heard a huge blast that echoed from the basement, accompanied by the sound of feet rushing up the stairs. Two shirtless guys emerged from downstairs, one unconscious, and one carrying the other on his back. I recognized the knocked-out guy, from the sauna, the one that ripped a huge burp to wake up Chris.

“Holy shit, did he have too much to drink?” I asked the dude carrying him.

He was a short, middle eastern guy, and his hairy pecs bounced as he moved the unconscious guy to a chair, “No, Devin came down and asked us to leave for a bit,” he explained, “Cam wasn’t listening, and kept asking to get back to their training session. Devin grabbed his head and unloaded on him, knocked him out cold. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, but he was getting a little annoying.”

Then he extended his hand, “I’m Mahir. You’re Javier, right? I’m one of the trainers at the gym, I’ve seen you around with Devin.”

I returned the handshake and noticed Anton silently walk past the kitchen and head downstairs. I began chatting with Mahir, but after a bit we started to hear arguing from the basement. A little bit after that, we heard a constant barrage of farts.

“Oh shit, are they battling?” Mahir wondered, “It’s been a while since those two have gone at it. Wonder what’s got Devin so upset today.”

I laughed awkwardly, hoping that I wasn’t causing a rift in their friendship. After what seemed like ages, the farts stopped, and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Devin emerged with a cheerful smile and said to me, “He’s ready to speak with you. Come on Mahir, let’s get high!” And the two guys left the kitchen. I was still confused about what went on between Devin and Anton, but I gathered my courage and headed down into the basement.

Their basement gym was amazing! Nice and spacious, there were tons of weights everywhere and all of the equipment you could need. But my mind wasn’t on that. It wasn’t on the smell that permeated every inch of the room, it was on the hulking figure sitting hunched over on a weight bench in the middle of the room. Finally, Anton looked directly at me and said,” What’s up man. Sorry I’ve been such a dick to you.”

I was taken aback for a second, but happy we were finally being so direct. “I should be the one apologizing,” I said to him. “I came out of nowhere and kissed you. I’m just glad you didn’t knock me out, I deserved it.”

“I’d never do that. I’m the one who reacted poorly, I should have just said how I was feeling right then-” he started.

“I should have read the room better,” I interrupted, “It’s clear you don’t like me the same way I like you. I just want to go back to you being my c-“

**BBBRRRRUUUMMMMMMPPPPPPPBBBBRRRRRTTTT**

The sudden explosion caught me off guard, and I jumped, then I smiled.

“I’ve missed those.” Then I covered my face, “Though I definitely have lost my tolerance for your smell! Fuck man!”

“Let me finish what I was saying,” Anton’s face was deadly serious. “You did the right thing, on Christmas.”

“Oh,” was all I managed to say, but my heart started to flutter.

He sighed, then his lips formed a soft smile, “We had just had a great date. I was happy to meet your family. And even after I unloaded the worst farts into your car, you still kissed me. You did everything right, but I just wasn’t ready. Other than Devin, I’ve never had anyone accept me. All of me.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Anton eyes fell, “You’re the first guy I’ve been attracted to that didn’t run for the hills after hearing me fart. I’ve been with a few guys, and I’ve had to hide my gas from them. No matter how well things are going, they leave after the first night they sleepover. I just can’t hold back when I’m sleeping. So I thought I’d get rid of you quickly.” He looked up at me with sad eyes, took a deep breath and continued, “When I was cutting those farts in your car, I was trying to run you off. But you smiled through it and ended the night with a kiss. I was so shocked, that I didn’t know how to react. Not to mention today, seeing you so close with Devin, and even Chris, I was worried that you had moved on.”

“No way man!” I insisted, “Devin and Chris are cool, but I’ve only had eyes for you since we met. Even when I thought you were mad at me, all I could think about was making it up to you.”

“God, I’m so fucking stupid.” Anton chuckled, “I thought you were done with me, and I couldn’t handle being around you, so I didn’t invite you to the party. When you showed up, I couldn’t even look at you. Now….fuck….can you forgive me?”

“Of course,” I said without a second thought, “But you wanna make it up to me?”

“Hell yeah I do! What can I do?” He asked, finally smiling again.

I moved my face closer to his and looked him dead in his eyes, “Kiss me back this time.” And I planted my lips on his. His eyes went wide for a second, then he relaxed and we started to make out.

We had been going at it while when Anton pulled away, “Sorry bro, hang on.”

He pounded on his chest and then,

**BBBUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP!**

Then he leaned to the left and

**BBBRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPpsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

He smiled awkwardly, “Sorry to kill the moment.”

I laughed and grabbed his hand. “Haven’t you learned anything yet?” I said with a cocky smirk, then moved his hand to my pants, where an ever-growing bulge was forming, “You’re the sexiest guy I’ve ever met, and your gas only makes you hotter. I never want you to feel like you need to hold back. Even at times like this.”

He looked at me with dreamy eyes, it was a look I had never seen from him before and before I could say anything we were back to kissing. But just as quickly, we stopped.

“What’s wrong” I asked him.

“I gotta ask…will you be my b-boyfriend?” He stammered.

I was surprised to see him so nervous, but it just made him cuter, “Yes, Anton, I will.”

His face formed the biggest smile and he hugged me tightly. A little too tightly.

**PrrrrrrrrrrrBBBB**

A high pitched fart shot out of me.

“Nice one!” Anton laughed.

And we sat there in my stink for a little before-

“HEY! YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS DONE YET?” Devin’s voice called out from the top of the stairs, “WE’RE ABOUT TO START THE FART-OFF!”

“YEAH, WE’RE COMING!” Anton called back, and got up to walk out.

As I got up to follow him, I asked “Wait, what made you talk with me? What happened with you and Devin earlier?”

Anton chuckled, “Oh, Devin called me out for avoiding you and told me to talk to you. I was being dumb and challenged him to a battle, that’s how we handle most of our disagreements. If I won, he’d leave me alone, and if he won, I had to talk to you.”

I looked at him in disbelief, “And you lost?”

“Hey, no one can win all the time,” he shrugged, “Call it fate. If I had won, we wouldn’t be dating right now.”

I smiled, “Good point.” I made a mental note that I owe Devin big time. Maybe a steak dinner or something.

“But anyway,” Anton looked at me with a devilish grin, “You ready to kick some ass? We’re about to dominate this contest!”

“Hell yeah!” I said, happy to gas out the world with my new boyfriend, and we made our way to the main room.

When Anton entered the main room, he cleared his throat and announced with his booming voice, “So, I just want to thank everybody for coming to our party. It’s been a great time, but now the night winding down, and it’s time for the men to do battle. If you value your life, you may want to leave now, because this house is about to get fumigated. Anyone who wants to participate, grab your partner and get ready. You have been warned.”

And with that, most of the guests started to file out. After a few minutes, there were just six of us left: Anton, Chris, Devin, and I were battling, Cam and Mahir would officiate. Cam seems to have just woken up from Devin’s earlier gas attack, but he still seemed eager to participate.

“So what are the rules?” He asked.

Devin shut all the door in the room and explained, “They’re pretty simple. We’re all just gonna blast our gas, eventually the room is gonna fill up. Just don’t pass out. Foul play is allowed. Last team standing wins.”

Anton laughed, “Yeah, we used to do the classic ‘who farts the most, or who farts the loudest’, but with me and Devin, those can last hours. Now it’s more of an endurance contest, and I think you guys might have a better chance.”

Mahir grimaced, “Don’t be surprised if I pass out first, I’ve never had a high tolerance for you guys’ gas.”

“Everybody ready?” Anton asked. “Get your fresh air in now!”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Alright!” Devin said, “Starting in 3…2…1”

Unsurprisingly, Anton was the first on to go off, and it was a banger.

**PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLPPPPPPHHHHHBBBBBRMMMMMMPPHHHH!!!**

Anton cheered, then smiled at me, “Been holding that one in since downstairs…wait wait wait!”

**FFFFssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

With his trademark silent blast, A gust of hot air swept across the room, causing all the other guys to gag.

“Fuck man! Now we’re getting started!” Christian cheered, “Come on, Dev, let’s show them how to do this!”

In a flash, Chris stripped down to his underwear. He was wearing a jockstrap, and he pointed his ass directly at me.

**BBBRRRRMMMMMMPPPPPPPBBBBRRRRRTTT!**

**BRRRRRRRRPPP!**

**BBBRRP!**

**BBBBBBRRRRRMMMPPPHHH!**

I stared at Chris, blasting away, and I didn’t notice that Devin was sneaking up behind me.

“Javi, look out!” I heard Anton yell over Chris’ rip. But it was too late, as I turned to look at Anton, Devin’s bare ass was there to greet my face.

**FFFFFFFFFRRRRRPPPPPPHHHHHBBBBBRMMMMMMPPHHHH!!!**

“OH FUCK!” I gagged, blinking quickly as my vision started to fade.

“Nice one D!” Chris snickered.

“Sorry bro,” Devin said to me, “But this is war, and foul play is allowed. If we’re gonna beat Anton, I have to get you out of the way now.”

And with that, he unloaded.

**FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPMMMHHHHHH!!!**

**FFFFBBBBBBBRRRAAAMMPPPPPPHHH!!!**

**FFRRRRBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPHHHHH!!!**

God, was he trying to blow out my ear drums? I scurried out of the line of fire, and tried to collect my breath, but the room was already full of our gas, so deep breaths were impossible. I slowly started to recover, and I realized that this was unacceptable. I know Anton was the biggest contender in this battle, but I wasn’t expecting to be a target. I needed to get my head in the game. I felt some gas churning in my stomach, so I kicked my leg up and pushed out a powerful

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHBBBMMPPP!!**

As I finally added my gas to the battle, I saw Anton smile, “That’s how you do it man!!”

With his cheer, I felt some of my confidence return, and continued my gassy assault

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!!**

**PPPPPPBBBBBBBBBTTTTTT!**

**PPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!!!**

“Wow man! You’ve gotten better since the sauna!” Cam said, but I was distracted by Chris’ reaction. My gas really seemed to bother him.

Oh, right. The eggs. My gas still reeks of all those eggs from earlier. I can use this.

I told Anton my plan, “Can you distract them for me?”

With a fiendish grin, he said, “Of course!” Then he turned to Devin, “Hey man, you got lucky earlier when you beat me, but I have a fart that you won’t beat.”

Anton squatted down, and I saw his abs tighten up through his shirt. What erupted from him was legendary, unlike anything I had ever heard

**PPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRR**

I almost forgot I was supposed to be doing something. While all the other guys stared at Anton, transfixed as he trailed into a minute long hiss, I stripped to my boxers. My stomach gurgled in preparation as I snuck up to Chris. I pulled down my boxers, ready to unload a monster, but what came out was a tone that matched up with Anton. All that eggy evil, contained to a deadly

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Chris didn’t even have a chance to complain. Instantly, he was out.

And with that Devin started to sweat, “Damn…I yield. No way I’m taking out the both of you.”

And with that, it was over.

I relaxed, surprised that I managed to knock out Chris, and happy we won. But Anton still seemed ready for more.

“Hang on Devin,” he said with an ominous smile, “This isn’t over until I get revenge for you blasting my boyfriend earlier.”

Devin’s easy going smile melted into a frown of fear, “Wait man!”

But Anton wasn’t budging, “Sorry bro, but I gotta do it.”

And suddenly Anton pulled Devin’s head to his ass. Devin struggled, but Anton was too strong. Before long, Anton hiss began to sing out

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Devin gagged and stood his ground, but Anton’s gas wasn’t stopping and eventually he succumbed. But Anton refused to stop, and as the smell started to fill the room, Cam and Mahir also passed out. I was surprised I managed to stay conscious, though the smell was nigh unbearable.

But my mind was on one thing as the bulge in my pants started to grow. I ran up to Anton and kissed him vigorously. His ass eventually sputtered out as we kissed, and the rest of the night was a blur.


	5. The Best Pre-Valentine's Day Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was actually written by tumblr user @theleomars, a friend of mine. Please go show him so love so he'll write some more!!! theleomars.tumblr.com/

The party was over and Anton’s unconscious victims started to wake up.

“I’ll take Chris home, since you picked him up,” Devin offered, picking up Christian from the couch and carrying him to the door. “Besides, the last time he took an Uber while high, he tried to gas out the poor driver.”

Before I could thank him, Anton came in from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, “Hey Javi, think you can help me clean up a bit actually? You can spend the night too if you want,” he asked with a nervous smile on his face.

“Sure man, I’ll help clean.” I replied

Devin looked a little surprised, “Try not to kill him while I’m gone Anton! Don’t forget, I’m the only one who has slept in the same room as you and made it out alive.”

Devin continued carrying Christian to his car, and I couldn’t help but imagine Christian farting like pig when he’s high. I guess the ride was gonna be an interesting one for Devin.

After Devin and Chris left, Anton and I were left alone in the house.

“Man, that was quite the contest. I haven’t ripped like that in weeks!” Anton boasted.

“Tell me about it, your gas was amazing!” I cheered, happy to feed his ego.

“Yours too Javi,” Anton smiled at me, we stood there in silence for a few seconds until

**PRRRRRRRRTTT**

A short but explosive fart escaped Anton. We laughed, and as usual, Anton’s manliness was getting me hard. Though Anton and I were now dating, truth is, I was still extremely nervous. I was trying to be bold earlier at the party, but I had no idea what I was doing. I had never been into anyone before. Girls never really interested me, and guys, well, they got me curious, but I was always too busy to care to try. Such is the life of a science nerd, I guess.

* * *

We finished cleaning up, ripping farts here and there. I did notice his gas getting louder and louder, and I could tell he was getting more comfortable around me. We finished cleaning up pretty quickly, but the smell from the contest lingered in the air.

I wasn’t sure what to do next, so I shuffled awkwardly “Well, guess we’re done with cleaning,” I mumbled.

“Yup” Anton said, smiling softly.

“Guess I’ll go back to my place then…” I said nervously.

His smile faded the second those words came out my mouth. “I- I invited you to stay over” he said sadly.

I began to blush, I didn’t realize he was being serious earlier, “I’d love to but, what if Devin comes back? I wouldn’t want to be an unwanted guest.” I couldn’t imagine Devin caring, but it would still be a bit embarrassing.

“Nonsense, I own this house as much as he does, you’re staying with me.” Anton said stubbornly, “Besides, he’s always bringing hookups so if he has something to say about my boyfriend then too bad.”

Anton was certain of what he was saying, and I must say I was loving it. I couldn’t hold my excitement, and I jumped to hug him. I definitely squeezed him a little too hard though, ‘cause he ripped a pretty big

**BRRRRRRPPPPPPP!!  
**

when I jumped on him. We kissed, he grabbed my ass and lifted me up. He carried me and put my back against the wall. I held onto his back, it was damp with sweat, and the smell of it did nothing more than turn me on even more. I continued to kiss him as he put me down. I stood up for a few seconds when he suddenly picked me up and carried me up the stairs, a fart erupting with every step.

**BRRT  
**

**PHPHHPH**

**PHHHHHRT**

**PRTRTRTR  
**

**PRRRRRTTTTT  
**

**PFFRRRRT  
**

**PRRRRRTTTT  
**

**PPWWARRRRPP  
**

It was fart after fart, and he didn’t even care. He was was letting them rip like it was nothing, Anton had to be the single most masculine man I had ever met. I never thought I would be into guys, honestly the masculine guys always seemed somewhat menacing to a smaller guy like me, and farts? Out of all things I never thought much of them, but for some reason Anton and his farting were shaking me to my core.

We finally got upstairs but Anton didn’t drop me, he continued to carry me till we got to a door I assume was his room. As he opened the door I was hit with the smell of old beans, sauerkraut and spoiled eggs. I took it all in, if Anton was to be my boyfriend this was the smell I’d have to get used to.

He walked with me towards the bed and laid me down, it was then that I realized it wasn’t the room itself that smelled, but the bed fucking reeked and made the room smell as a result. Needless to say, I was horny like I had never been before. Anton then proceeded to unbutton his shirt and put in a chair he had near the door. As he began taking off his pants, I got the hint and began to undress myself, took off my t-shirt, pants, and socks. As he walked up to the bed, still in his boxers, I took a second to admire the perfection of his body. All the work he put into the gym was apparent in how huge his arms and pecs were.

“One second” Anton said with a smirk just as he was standing in front of the bed. He bit his lips and and closed his eyes a little and then

**PPPPPHHRRRBBBBBBBTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSHHHH  
**

A fart that lasted almost 10 seconds that I swear it made his boxers ripple as it came out of him. After that monster, Anton simply sighed and proceed to sit on the edge of the bed, looked at me with that sweet smile of his and began patting his thighs, I knew what he wanted so I sat on his lap and we began to kiss.

Anton was definitely an experienced kisser, his wet tongue making my mouth its playground. I put my hand on his rock-hard chest, but he quickly moved it down to his erect bulge. His dick was huge, at least 9 inches in length, and girthy as fuck. Can’t say this came off as a surprise, I had seen him in gym shorts after all, but my mind began wondering how I was ever going to fit it all inside me.

Anton must have noticed my body tense up the moment I touched his dick. “Javi, I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he said warmly.

“I-it’s just that this is my first time,” I stammered.

Anton kissed me, then said “I’ll make sure it feels good, I won’t-”

“I’ll try my best to take it in,” I cut him off.

He looked a little impressed with my bravery, he then smiled proudly and just continued kissing me. I continued to play with Anton’s stiff dick. Carefully, I got my hand inside his boxers and got to feel his penis as I bit his lower lips. We were both moaning loudly. Every now and then a small ruffle would come out of Anton’s ass, followed by a different manly smell every time. Anton pulled his boxers off, giving me more freedom to my hands so I began jacking him off. Anton’s right hand slid down my back and made its way to my briefs, he pulled them off and I could hear them rip just a little.

When we were both naked, he lifted me up and pulled me closer to him. Now my ass was sitting directly on his naked dick and we began kissing me again. I got a little startled, and

**PPPPBBBBBRRRRT  
**

A short but loud 5 second fart left my hole and went directly onto his dick. Anton began to moan and whimper, his dick managed to get even harder, it grew enough that it made me rise a little on his lap.

“MORE JAVI!” Anton was clearly into it, maybe it was the vibration on his dick, but this man was going crazy over my fart. I was still feeling really gassy, so I began gyrating on Anton’s boner and as I was doing so, I let loose one or two farts each rotation. Anton got increasingly more turned on and began ripping farts himself. Our makeout session soon turned into a symphony of moans and farts, with Anton’s overpowering mine. Panting, I got off of Anton, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and kneeled in front of him, facing his manly cock.

Without hesitation I gave it a little kiss and noticed my own fart stench had hung on it a little. I was about to lick the tip when

**PPPPPPBBBBBBPTTBRRRRRRRRRRRPHHHHHPPPTBBBBBBBTT  
**

A 15 second long brassy thunder erupted out of Anton and echoed around the room, slightly muffled by the mattress. I could have sworn I saw some of things on the desk next to the bed shake a little. Anton grunted as it was happening, I looked up to see him squinting, biting his lower lip and with one hand pressing down his stomach.

The force the fart hit my face, made my hair ruffle a little. It was so fucking hot, as the smell of garlic and eggs hit me I rolled my eyes and moaned. It was pungent, it was disgusting, but it was manly and it turned me on so much. I slowly, with my eyes closed, tried to engulf his dick in my mouth, shoving it down slowly. I felt Anton’s hand on my head, caressing my hair softly and delicately. I was making him moan, I continued to try to shove his entire cock down my throat, but it was so big it continuously made me gag, it was a fucking struggle but for Anton I pushed through. I felt something weird on my face and opened my eyes to notice my lips touching his pubes. Fuck, did I really just take in this monster of a dick in my mouth? I began moving up and down his shaft, his tip sometimes hitting the back of my throat. Anton was in ecstasy, he was moaning, with the hand that was not holding my head he was grasping the bedsheets. I decided to see I could surprise him. I slowly began moving up his shaft and towards the tip, swallowing as much air as I could with each movement. I could feel my flat stomach balloon a little, I was getting myself more bloated. When I finally got to the tip I decided to let it go.

**BRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHPPP  
**

My belch seemed to send shockwaves into Anton’s body. He was moaning, he was shaking, I could see his quads, pecs, and abs flexing as I ripped a belch into his dick. I never pictured myself making such big muscular guy shake, but it felt so good I decided to continue swallowing air and belching as I sucked him. This went until he pulled my hair strong enough to pull me off his dick. I bent down to be at eye level with me.

“You are getting me way too fucking close.” He said with an almost primal growl, “None of the guys I’ve been with have been able to rip ass, much less burp on my dick. Javier... I want us to cum together.”

“What do you want to do?” I asked.

“If you think you can take it, let me fuck you” he growled.

I couldn’t say anything, but this is what I wanted. If I was going to lose my virginity, then I want I want it to be to Anton. I managed to nod.

His eyes softened, “Lay face down and raise your hips a little.”

I did as told. As soon as I lifted my ass in the air, I felt Anton’s lips against my hole. He tickled my hole a little first and then began to lick it, carefully with the tip of his tongue first. It made quiver and sent chills all over my body, I began to moan his name loudly and that seemed to have an effect on him, because he became more and more sloppy. I turned around to see his face buried in my ass. With his mouth still engulfing my hole I heard two rumbles at the same time

**BBBBBBBUUURRRRRRRRPPP  
**

**PBFRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT**

Anton burped right into my hole and farted loudly at the same time. I barely had time to process how hot that was when the smell of the fart hit me.

“Aww Anton that’s so fucking ripe,” I chuckled.

He looked at me and smiled, then got back to eating my ass. He finished, kneeled behind me, and said, “Ready Javi?”

“Yes, amor, I’m ready” I said confidently.

He ran his left hand through my hair and pressed his body against my, letting his cock rub my anus. He spit aimed at his tip, and some of his warm saliva touched my hole. He took his hand off my head and proceeded to spread my cheeks with both hands. I only closed my eyes as I felt him pushing. I felt a lot of pressure, I could literally feel my sphincter tightening around his glans and at first it hurt like a motherfucker.

Once the head was already in though my body began to adjust. Anton spit on it a little more and was going in slowly, I could tell he really didn’t want to hurt me. 

“Fuck baby, this is the tightest ass I have ever fucked” Anton growled.

I could barely pay attention though, I was still processing the feeling of my walls expanding around Anton’s big dick. I could feel it clearing space for itself inside me and filling me up. I can barely describe but I was feeling so great as I felt my ass tightening around his cock. Soon his pubes were brushing my cheeks and I could feel his giant balls hitting my body. I couldn’t believe that I had taken him all the way in, so I stretched my arm to check and sure enough, Anton’s trunk of a dick was all the way inside me.

“I’m proud of you Javi baby” I heard him say. 

I was proud of myself. Anton started thrusting his hips, and the feeling of his meaty dick moving back and forth inside me made my whole body tense up a little. I held on to the sheet as Anton began picking up speed and thrusting harder. The intensity made grit my teeth and sink my fingernails into the mattress. The pressure and speed were also having an effect on Anton, as with every thrust came out a loud fart and occasionally a windy burp that would ruffle my hair. 

As Anton was going wild fucking, I began to feel my stomach rumbling quite furiously. I still had some gas in me from the contest, and I guess that Anton stretching my hole was helping pump air in and out. Instead of telling him this I decided to surprise him, so I tightened my sphincter a bit so that the gas would have a chance to accumulate. Needless to say, Anton was more than happy to fuck a tight hole. 

Anton roared “OOOOHHH BABY YOU’RE GETTING ME THERE!!!!”. That was my cue. As he began pulling back, ready to thrust again, I decided to let loose. 

**PRRRRRLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUGGGGH**

A huge rumble, wet with precum, left my hole and filled up the room. Easily my one of my best farts ever. It felt so good to get out I think I more screamed than moaned. I could feel my ass expand and the wind move out around Anton’s dick. The warm gust of wind engulfed his dick, and as it did so I could feel his penis beginning to throb. I know for a fact the feeling was too overwhelming for both us because the moment his dick started throbbing, I could feel his whole body shiver as he let out a loud “OH FUCK JAVI”. 

Soon I felt him shooting his load, and the moment I started feeling it I could not hold back anymore and shot my load into the sheets. It took me about 40 seconds to finish shooting, I hadn’t cummed in a while, but Anton just kept on going like he had an infinite well of cum inside him. His moans turned to growls and with each growl came a thrust and yet another stream of cum out of my man. Each thrust was also punctuated with a powerful 

**BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP**

He was overfilling my insides, his semen began gushing out of my hole while he was still inside me. After about 1 minute and 45 seconds did the streams of cum die down and Anton collapsed on top of me, which caused me to fart out all the cum he had put inside me. We looked at each other and giggled.

“Anton?” I sighed.

“Yeah baby?” he murmured.

“I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.” I smiled.

He didn’t respond, he simply kissed me. Then he grunted, and

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
**

One of the benefits of Anton having the master bedroom was that it had its own bathroom. While I had to spend 2 minutes pushing out most of his load into the toilet, he changed the sheets so we could sleep in a clean bed.

He then handed me a towel so we could shower together. While showering we blew our farts at each other, Anton ripping loud and proud and me pushing out a few good ones. We dried and moisturized and then went to lay in bed. He felt asleep pretty quickly, poor guy must have been exhausted getting the party ready and then have such a sexy night. I, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep at all, the light coming in from the street through the window being the only thing keeping from total darkness.

As I laid there in his arms, I reflected on what a journey it had been. I would have never met Anton had it not been for the fact I have been skinny all my life and wanted to change that. It was by chance that I happened to go to that specific gym, and I decided to go at night to not have to be seen by anyone. And, had I not been bold after the Christmas party and kissed him, would we still be hiding out feelings from one another? 

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFsssssssssssssssssssss**

Anton farted. I was a silent one, it didn’t make the sheets ripple, but it definitely packed a punch. It managed to warm up the entire bed, and the smell of garlic engulfed our bodies underneath the sheets. Things had lined up just perfectly and I knew this was the place where I was meant to be. I looked at the alarm clock he had on his dresser, it was midnight, February 14. I kissed Anton in his cheek as he was sleeping. “Happy Valentine’s day, Anton,” I said and went to sleep, more comfortable than ever in Anton’s strong arms. As if in response, his ass replied with a

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPMMMMM**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

A loud fart filled the room, and the chainsaw-like sound of it woke me up. I was in Anton’s arms, guess last night wasn’t a dream after all. I smiled to myself as I let out a small fart that was drowned by Anton’s current one. I slowly got out of the bed and felt my hole still wet from all the cum he put in me last night. I put on my briefs and then I saw it. Anton’s pink button up that had so perfectly hugged his body last night was laying there on the chair. Without hesitating, I grabbed it and put directly to my face. I took in the smell of sweat, cologne and farts that had penetrated it. After sniffing it for a little more I put it on. It was too big for me but the manly smell and the soft texture reminded me of the gassy giant that once seemed intimidating but now lays exhausted in his bed. I slowly opened the door and checked to see Devin wasn’t awake, thankfully his door was closed so I tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Now I was not an experienced cook by any means, but if there’s one thing I have learned while getting trained was that eggs and beans make a bodybuilder happy. I warmed up some of the beans from the fridge and improvised an scrambled egg with onion and tomato. As I was finishing up, I jumped at a sound from behind me

**PPPHHHHHHHRRRRRTTTT**

I turned to see Devin, smiling mischeviously.

“Devin!” I shriek-whispered.

He raised his hands in mock defense, “Won’t hold you up, I see you’re trying to surprise a certain someone upstairs.”

Even downstairs, Anton’s ass could be heard blasting away.

“I- I thought you were asleep” I stammered.

“Hah!” Devin’s fake laugh was almost a bark, “With you moaning and Anton letting out thunder after thunder? Shit, not even Nyquil helped!”

“I’m sorry.” I said blushing.

Devin put his hand on my shoulder, “Hey, wasn’t trying to embarrass you.” He smiled, “In all this time living with Anton, he never brought anyone home for more than just a quickie. This may sound weird, but him letting loose in front of you.... don’t think he’s in it just for the sex.”

“Really?” I asked, as my worries started to melt away.

“Yeah, I mean, a guy like him has no problem getting others horny, but with his problem he always holds back, so him being so open with you…Damn. I can only say Congrats.”

I was left a little speechless, Devin understood and moved out of the way, but as I was walking upstairs, he called out to me, “Javier?”

“Yeah?” I turned to look at him.

“His shirt fits you just fine.”

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I got back to the room and saw Anton was still sleeping. Fuck, he’s so hot. His biceps, his thighs, but most importantly his thick long dick that was still erect. He was such a manly man and I am so turned on by it. I was starting to get hard when suddenly

 **PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT**

A monster of fart made the fabric between his legs ripple. The smell of sulfur and sweat hit my nostrils, and I began to feel my stomach brewing its own gas. At that moment I knew that I wanted to be as bold as I had been the day I kissed him. I walked towards the desk and laid the plate there. I then climbed onto the bed and sat down and stood above Anton, one feet on either side. I laid my shins flat on the bed and made sure my butt touched his face. At this moment, I knew there was no going back 

**PPRRRRVT**

A short but hefty fart moved out of my hole. It made my whole body quiver. As it came out some of Anton’s load from last night got pushed out as well. After a few seconds that seemed to last forever I felt Anton’s big rough hands engulf my cheeks. 

“Well now, this is breakfast!” He said excited.

He put his hands in my briefs and, without warning, ripped them off my body, exposing my wet hole to his face.

“Sorry Javi,” he growled, his voice even deeper in the morning, “These were in the way.”

Before I could respond, Anton began giving my ass little kisses. I unconsciously started tightening my hole, but the moment his tongue began pushing through I loosened up, letting a puff of warm gas exit my asshole.

“That’s nice Javi baby, but can you do this?”

**PPPPPWWWWAArrrrppppp**

A 10 second ripper left Anton’s body, it smelled like something had died in him, and it turn me on so much. Anton continued rimming me, his tongue tickling my anus and making me squirm. Suddenly, he pulled away, I turned around to check he was fine when suddenly

**BRaauuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrueeeeeee**

“Pardon my manners Javi, I always burp loud after eating a good meal,” he said with a wink. “Now get off and lay down, I got a fresh load for you.”

I did as he said and laid face down, ready for him to fuck me hard again. 

“No, no, no, turn around,” he said with a soft, deep tone, “I wanna see your face when I do this.”

I did exactly as told. I turned around to see Anton above me, his massive muscles looked intimidating but when I saw his smile, and the heat in his eyes, I sighed and knew I’d be safe. He grabbed my thighs, they had grown a little since I started training but they still fit just fine in his big hands, 

As he pushed them against my torso, he said, “Don’t worry, you know I will never hurt you.”

He put the tip of his dick in the entrance of my hole and began pushing his dick in.

**FFRRRBBTTTT**

“Awwww Javi your hole feels even better in the morning” He said as he let out a fart. Anton was fucking me hard, but his hands caressed my body like I was the most delicate thing he had ever held. I could only moan out his name as I felt his dick expanding my walls.

**RRRRbbbbffftttt  
**

“Oh yeah you’re so tight this feels amazing”

**FFFFrrrrbbbbtttt**

“Ooooh fuck you feel so good around my dick Javi”

**PPPrrrrppppTTTttssss  
**

“Fuuuuck that feels good to get out!”

The amount of gas Anton was releasing was incredible. Had it been anyone else I would have been disgusted. But man, the smell of rotten eggs and cabbage that fill my nostrils only served to remind me of how masculine he was. Anton was a bro type, the type of guy who was in frat in college, the type that would casually fart with his bros while smoking, who would shotgun beers and hold burp contests with a whole bunch of other muscleheads in workout shorts and tank tops, and never did I think I'd fall for one of those guys, but here I am now, getting fucked by one.

Anton kisses me, and begins to grunt. I can’t hold it anymore, and I fucking cum hands free, we get both our abdomens dirty with my cum. Anton notices and this makes him go harder. He fucks me hard and fast and moans out my name. “This is for you Javi - Uggggh” He was cut mid-sentence by a moan when suddenly.

**BBBBBBBRRRRRPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSssssssssssssss**

Anton ripped a huge fart, I felt the warm wind blowing close to my hole, but the gas wasn’t the only thing coming out of him. A warm stream of cum began filling me up. I don’t know how but it seems like he is cumming almost as much as he did last night. I don’t question it, I just lay back and sigh, I hear my man moan, I feel his cum flowing inside me and overflowing out of my ass. After what felt an eternity the stream of semen dies down and Anton collapses on top of me. We kiss, I feel his tongue play inside my mouth.

“Ready to train some more?” He asked. It seems like busting a nut gets him hype for the gym.

“Sure,” I replied, marveling at his stamina, “Guess I’ll go commando to the gym though.”

“Sorry about that,” Anton sighed, “I’d lend you mine, but they’re way too big.” 

“You don’t have to apologize, tonight was definitely worth one pair of briefs.” I laughed, then I looked over to the desk where the breakfast I made was sitting. “I forgot, but I made you something to eat earlier. It’s probably cold by now, though.”

He smiled at me, “Food is food, bro. I don’t care if it’s cold. It smells great.”

I laughed, “That’s probably you, ya big windbag!”

He leaned over, and cut a huge

**FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPhsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
**

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” He said with a cocky smirk

I stood up to get his food from the desk, cum still leaking out of me. I began to walk when suddenly,

**PLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBGH  
**

A loud blast erupted out of my sore hole, a fuckton of cum dripping down my leg and a bit more that just got propelled directly from my hole into the floor. Anton and I looked at each other, and after a moment of silence before we both began laughing hysterically.

This beautiful hunk is now my boyfriend and my trainer, and nothing could be better.


End file.
